Link: The Faces of Evil/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dziesiątym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Legend of Zelda jest bez wątpienia serią, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Już od chwili pojawienia się na konsolę trzeciej generacji, wstrząsnęła rynkiem i osiągnęła status serii kultowej. Wręcz każda odsłona sprzedaje się bez względu na gatunek czy konsolę docelową, w milionach egzemplarzy, a na każdą kolejną setki nie tylko fanów, ale i graczy w ogóle oczekują z wypiekami na twarzy. Od edycji na nintendo Entertainment system do tej najnowszej na wii, produkcje zdobyły i nadal zdobywają gargantuiczny wręcz poklask od recenzentów i społeczności graczy, a Okaryna Czasu, wydana na konsolę nintendo 64, po dziś dzień jest tytułem który otrzymał największą ilość punktów na meta krytyku, bo aż 99. Mało tego, nawet gdy najbardziej ortodoksyjni miłośnicy cyklu odrzucą jakiś twór z serii, to i tak nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, że byłby to produkt przeciętny, a co dopiero knot niewarty nawet grosza. Co jednak się stanie, gdy ktoś z zewnątrz położy swoje brudne łapska na tym bądź co bądź arcydziele, i z budżetem pięciu zapałek wyklepie swoją grę? Syf, który za chwilę pojawi się przed waszymi oczami. Jak mocno można spierdolić aż tak znamienitą serię? Cóż, zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Link: The Faces of Evill, trafiła na półki sklepowe, równocześnie wraz z Zelda, łand of gamelon dnia dziesiątego października 1993 roku na konsolę, a ścisłej mówiąc centrum interakcji filips cd i. Studiem, które dopuściło się spłodzenia tej zgrozy, było animetion magic, które później w swoim dorobku prócz tytułu z Zeldą na to samo urządzenie, miało także zawierającą równie popizgane scenki, pierwszoosobową strzelankę dla dzieci z elementami gramatyki im min na DOSa, jak i bitemapa o srogim tytule, Mjutant Rampage Bodyslam, o którym zapomniano na dobre już w momencie premiery. Wszystko ładnie pięknie, ale jakim cudem filips otrzymał pozwolenie na użyczenie postaci flagowego cyklu Nintendo na swoje ustrojstwo? Otóż japoński koncern w odpowiedzi na krok swojego największego rywala, Segi, postanowiło wykonać dodatek na swoją hitową konsolę super Nintendo, pozwalający odczytywać produkcje z płyt cd, łącząc się z dwoma firmami. Raz z Sony, co doprowadziło do powstania playstation, a drugi raz z Filipsem. Nintendo jednak widząc katastrofę jaką przyniosła ta wtyczka na drugiej stronie barykady, ostatecznie porzuciło pracę nad swoją, jak i partnerstwo z holendrami. Jednak w ramach swego rodzaju konsensusu, za dobrze spędzoną współpracę, udostępniło im prawa na kilka ikonicznych postaci do gier, na nowo powstały multimedialny sprzęt Filipsa, o wdzięcznej nazwie sji di aj. Japończycy jednak prędko zrozumieli jaki karygodny błąd popełnili dając te zezwolenie, i równie szybko, gdy produkcje ujrzały światło dzienne, wymazali te szkarady z kanonu. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do śmietanki, sprawdźmy, jak wielka fala krytyki wylała się na tego gniota. O ile tuż po pojawieniu się tego tytułu na sklepowych półkach, magazyny wręcz rozpływały się o niezapomnianej i zabierającej dech w piersiach rozgrywce, tak gdy już ząb czasu nadgryzł już Twarze Zła, zaczęły pojawiać się już bardziej trzeźwe głosy. Portal Krytyk Gier Wideo wystawił produktowi notę CE plus, niemiecki serwis neks gam, 35 na 100, a najbardziej surowy, difankt gejms, wytawił filipsowemu linkowi f, czyli inaczej pałę. Zapnijcie więc pasy i przygotujcie torebkę na wymioty, bo to będzie prawdziwa jazda po meandrach spierdoliny. Gdy tylko włożymy płytę do napędu, przeczekamy pół minuty niebieskiego ekranu, i bynajmniej nie śmierci, oraz wreszcie same logotypy filipsa oraz odpalonego programu, oczywiście na czarnym tle, nagle bez żadnego przejścia, ani innych tego typu pierdół, naszym oczom ukazuje się ekran tytułowy. W tle korydaj z wrzącym wulkanem i tytułowymi licami niegodziwości, irytujące brzdękolenie, które doprowadziłoby do wrzenia nawet mnicha z klasztoru szaolin, a na pierwszym planie rozwija się zwój, na którym widnieją interesujące nas opcje. Prócz możliwości rozpoczęcia rozgrywki w momencie przerwania, wczytania i zapisania, oczywiście nawet z poziomu głównego meni, stanu gry, mamy także szansę rozpocząć tę farsę od samego początku, skorzystać z pomocy, oraz najlepszy wybór z możliwość, czyli wyjście. Oczywiście, nawet nie pokuszono się o dodanie ustawień dźwięku, muzyki, czy nawet konfiguracji guzików na kontrolerze. Co jednak w tym wszystkim zabiło mi ćwieka, to sam samouczek, który uruchamia się nawet gdy na chwilę odłożymy kontroler. Wtedy bowiem ekran zasłania nam swoją parszywą facjatą bohater tego przedsięwzięcia, tłumacząc w kompletnie nienatarczywy i całkowicie bajerancki sposób wszelkie reguły pseudo zabawy. Oczywiście wszelakie porady są finezyjne jak lewatywa ze stali, a samego protagonistę od momentu pojawienia się chcemy zadźgać widelcem po oczach. Wręcz idealna zapowiedź tortury nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami. Fabuła w tym piździelstwie jest tak miałka, że przy niej fanfiki z najgłębszych czeluści Internetu, wyglądają kurwa jak dramaty Szekspira. Linka, czyli protagonistę w którego się wcielamy, nudzi ład i ogólnie pojęty spokój w zamku hajrul, i pragnie wziąć udział w nowej przygodzie, najlepiej z ganonem po drugiej stronie barykady. Król Harkinian, który zresztą dźwiga na swoim czole żółty trójkąt, odpowiada mu, że o tą właśnie harmonię tacy jak on walczą. Zanim jednak zdążycie powiedzieć, chujnia z grzybnią z patatajcem, wtem pojawia się magik Gonam z wieściami, że wspomniany przez gieroja Ganon właśnie terroryzuje korydaj, i tylko Link może uratować całą sytuację, niszcząc wszystkie tytułowe mordy z krainy. Tak więc, naszym zadaniem jest doprowadzenie miejsca do stanu używalności, zlikwidowanie wszelkich sługusów demona oraz samego antagonisty, oraz uwolnienie Zeldy, która to w połowie historii zostaje strącona do lochu przez głównego złego. Nie dość, że te klipy wyglądają jak wytwory przyrządzane poklatkowo w pejncie przez nafaszerowanego el es dji zgredka, to jeszcze same dialogi, aktywowane zresztą poprzez wepchnięcie miecza w tyłek, są tak niesamowicie czerstwe, że przy nich suchary stras burgera to żyła komediowego i literackiego złota. Gdyby jeszcze chociaż te kwestie dało się zrozumieć, bo najczęściej mamy do czynienia z wygami, którym ktoś przetrącił nieco kark. Rozgrywka przypomina nieco drugą odsłonę zeldy, o podtytule adwenczer of link, tylko z większą dawką rwącego potoku łajna. Wybieramy z mapy świata interesującą nas lokację, przechodzimy z punktu a do be, poruszając się jednocześnie po wielu ekranach, zdobywamy klucze, które pozwalają nam przejść głębiej w etapach, by odblokować kolejne rejony, wybijamy w pień całe zastępy nieprzyjacielskich istot, czasem wspinamy się po półkach skalnych przy pomocy lin lub własnymi kopytami, odblokowujemy nowe drogi niszcząc bombami naturalne przeszkody w postaci głazów, mierzymy się z bosami, którzy to bez jakiegokolwiek logiki czy wyjaśnienia powracają po śmierci w miejscach kompletnie z dupy, i oczywiście pomagamy zamieszkującym tu obywateli w ich problemach. I właściwie na tym ostatnim w głównej mierze opiera się ten produkt. Uwalniając zamarzniętą kobietę w Nortince, otrzymujemy od niej wodę życia. Dostając się na szczyt latarni morskiej tojku, przyjmujemy od przesiadującego tam latarnika z fają lampę, do oświetlania ciemnych pomieszczeń. Baba jagę daje nam rękawicę mocy. Lodowa królowa odda w nasze ręce odbijającą pociski tarczę, a po pokonaniu trzygłowej wilczycy lupej, zyskujemy od niej kryształ wizji, którego zdobycie było jednym z zadań głównych naszego herosa. No właśnie, co on nam daje? Może odkryjemy tajemną komnatę Ganona, gdzie porwał księżniczkę Zeldę? Może odkryjemy co jadł król na obiad? A może, znajdziemy tajną bazę Iluminatów do której należy sam king? Chuja tam, bowiem gdy tylko ów minerał posiądziemy, otrzymamy możliwość zobaczenia domu szarlatana Gonama. I jestem śmiertelnie kurwa poważny. Sterowanie jakie przygotowali te patałachy jest tak niesłychanie spierdolone, że chyba prościej dałoby się kierować naszym pamperkiem kierownicą, i to złamaną w pół. Wśród naszych akcji mamy uderzenie mieczem, bądź wystrzelenie z niego specjalnego pocisku używając przycisk pierwszy, skok, który aktywujemy wduszając na krzyżaku strzałkę w górę, otwieranie drzwi, rzucanie dodatkową bronią, wybór tej broni w ekwipunku guzikiem drugim, oraz same otworzenie plecaka, przy kombinacji klawisza drugiego ze strzałką w dół, który to uruchamia z kolei kucanie. To sprawia, że za każdym razem gdy chcemy zadać bobu przeciwnikowi, który dopiero co się pojawił, skorzystać z bagażu stojąc przy drzwiach, bądź nawet uruchomić lampę w celu oświetlenia egipskich ciemności, zostajemy wyrzuceni za drzwi, do poprzedniego fragmentu etapu. A mając ba uwadze fakt, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc każde nowe drzwi, które zresztą wielkością nie odstępują nakoksowanej łani, przerzucają nas do spowitej ciemnością lokacji, wciąż wychodzić i wchodzić będziemy z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Mało tego, skakanie, wymaga wręcz małpiej zręczności, a zważywszy na absolutny brak kontroli w locie naszego bohatera, oraz sam di pad, który płynnością działania dorównuje pilotowi do telewizora z targu za pięć złociszy, tonąć oraz wbijać się w kolce i przeciwników będziemy wręcz nagminnie. A wystarczyło jedynie użyć trzeciego kurwa guzika. Pośród kolektywu pokrak do wybicia w pień mamy między innymi, opaloną jaszczurkę uzbrojoną w siekierę o imieniu daira, zamieszkującego zimniejsze strefy wilczur goryje, który czasem potrafi zasadzić bumerangiem. Połączenie kraba, cyklopa i żmiji nazwane Gomą, Gobliny wyposażone we włócznie, które chyba przed wejściem do walki wpierdoliły słoik nutelli. Latające dżiny, które latając zapierdalają z prędkością startującego promu kosmicznego. Dziki, wampiry, latające ryby, węże, smoki, diabły, oraz nietoperze z gębą w miejscu twarzy zatytułowane szczękoosami. Hybryda łukiego z naczelnymi, która na nasz widok postanawia rzucać odchodami. Metalowe kukły ze szpikulcem, chodzące tasiemce, które najprawdopodobniej w podskokach ledwo co urwały się z czyjegoś jelita, ogniste kółka, fruwające skrzydła z szczęką połykająco oko, znane z poprzednich części serii Dodongo, oraz szkielety z dwoma mieczami, które to dostały własne przedstawienie w scence filmowej, bez kompletnego ładu i składu. Pomijając jednak rywali rzucających w nas przedmiotami, mimo ogólnej różnorodności wizualnej, wszyscy oponenci co do jednego prezentują tę samą żywość umysłu, jak i liczbę uderzeń potrzebnych do ich unicestwienia, gdyż po zaledwie dotknięciu ostrza Linka, rozpływają się w powietrzu. Po pojawieniu się na ekranie, wszystek porusza się wprost na nas bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania. Agresorzy chodzący po stopniach po dostrzeżeniu zielonego przybysza, automatycznie zmieniają kierunek chodu. A gatunki latające, w tym te, które potrzebują czasem więcej ciosów do padnięcia, po wynurzeniu się z krawędzi lecą po linii najmniejszego oporu na naszego śmiałka, i to każdorazowo kropka w kropkę tak samo. W skład naszego bagażu, prócz bomb, oleju do lampy i lin, które możemy nabyć w sklepie wąsatego moszru w goronu, wchodzą także woda życia, która pozwala nam w każdej chwili uzupełnić maksymalnie nasz wigor. Uskrzydlony hełm, który po nałożeniu pozwala wykonać nam dalekiego susa. Śnieżne kule, które radzą sobie z ognistymi przeciwnikami, oraz ogniste kamienie na większych szefów i małpy obrzucające nas bobami. Dzwonek, który na kilka sekund odciąga uwagę latających stworów. Oraz wreszcie lampę, która to przeobraża się potem w magiczną, a na końcu w wizji. I na tym ostatnim przedmiocie chcę skupić się najbardziej. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, raz na ruski rok trafimy do pieczary czy innej rudery, która to zostaje spowita w ciemnościach tak ogromnych, że jedynymi widocznymi figurami jest sam link, oraz gadziny które czekają na jego śmierć. Jednak gdy już zapalimy nasz lampion, magicznym sposobem całe pomieszczenie od razu tonie w blasku, na jakieś trzydzieści sekund. Co jednak wprawia w większą furię to działanie naszej tarczy. W znacznej części gry nie będziemy mieć do dyspozycji naboi wypluwanych wprost z naszej szpady, i jedynym sposobem na przeżycie starcia z przeciwnikami z bronią miotaną jest odpieranie ataków przy pomocy tarczy, z którą to musimy stać nieruchomo przez cztery sekundy, jak jakiś pierdolony bazyliszek, by mogła przeszkodzić dotarciu wrogiej kuli. By jednak nasza krew nie przestała się gotować przez godziny od uruchomienia tytułu, dopracowano również do perfekcji projekt poziomów, który może z pozoru wygląda niewinnie, ale w głębi wierci nam wora do utraty tchu. Zresztą, niech przykłady mówią same za siebie. Jestem w czeluściach nory Ganona, pokonałem kolejne wcielenie niebieskiej zbroi ziejącej ogniem, i jedyne co mi pozostało do przejścia dalej, to przeskoczenie przez ten most. Mamy dość szeroką lukę oraz jakieś drewniane koło, zarysowane gdzieś w tle. Używając logiki powinienem skorzystać z uskrzydlonego kasku, ale nie ważne z której strony wykonam wyskok, i tak spierdalam się na samo dno. Okazuje się jednak, że należy wylądować na dokładnym pikselu, umiejscowionym na środku nogi pojazdu, i lądując na nim zaskoczyć na drugą stronę. Jednak dla tych, komu nie straszne wspinaczki po platformach na czubek palca, przygotowano także ślepe zaułki, które prędko wprawią niejednego we wściekliznę macicy, i kurwicę diametralną. Wręcz podręcznikowy przykład tej gmatwaniny można zaobserwować w Goronu. Niedługo po przedstawieniu przez samego złego o tym samym imieniu szkieletów, zostajemy przerzuceni do swego rodzaju labiryntu, podzielonego na trzy stopnie, z cienkimi filarami z których nietrudno jest wypaść. Jeśli jednak poprzez nieuwagę zeskoczymy z najwyższej części budowli na jakąkolwiek inną, jesteśmy skazani na pogrzebanie żywcem przez spadające cegły, gdyż wielka kupa łajna umiejscowiona na samym środku, skutecznie tarasuje. To kto wpadł na ten fortel, to istny skurwiel jakich mało. Na pierwszy rzut oka, oprawa audiowizualna nie prezentuje się najgorzej. Rysowane tła jak na ograniczenia systemowe dają radę, a ogólna mapa świata prezentuje się dość intrygująco. Jednakże diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. Postacie przywodzą na myśl bardziej figury woskowe, a animacje trzy bądź cztero klatkowe ruch paralityczny. Eksplozje przypominają bardziej coś wyrwanego ze zwariowanych melodii, podczas ataku mieczem, Link zaciska zęby jakby amputował sobie nogę plastikowym wieszakiem, a rzucane elementy w locie wyglądają jakby były dopiero co wyjęte z butli z ciekłym azotem. Czarę goryczy przelewają jednak wszelkie animacje prerenderowane komputerowo, które wyglądem przypominają te wyjęte ze snów narkomana. Nasze uszy również nie są pieszczone przez całe to doświadczenie. Odgłos wybuchu bomby przypomina prawy sierpowy, wystrzeliwana amunicja z siekacza Linka wydaje dźwięk pistoletu laserowego, a cięcia nim jak tłuczone garnki. Muzyka może w niektórych przypadkiem czasem przywali w miarę chwytliwą nutą, ale w większości przypadków mamy jakąś składankę hitów disko rusko, której zaledwie odsłuchanie sprawi, że zalejemy swoje bębenki wrzątkiem. Jednak gwoździem programu jest bezapelacyjnie, galaktycznie, zła gra aktorska. Bowiem nie tylko głos naszego protagonisty i Kinga jest przekomiczny, ale wręcz każdego z bohaterów jakich spotkamy. Słowa tego po prostu nie opiszą. *próbka z "have a hearth"* Konkludując, odsłona zeldy na konsolę Filipsa zatytułowana link twarze zła, to bez wątpienia największe dno jakie mogła osiągnąć ta maskotka Nintendo. Przedstawiona bezpłciowa historia zapadnie nam pamięć gdy tylko chwycimy za kontroler, rozgrywka oparta na ciągłym koszeniu identycznych pokrak sprawi, że nietrudno wpadniemy w objęcia Morfeusza, a zaprojektowane poziomy doprowadzą nas do złamania płyty na milion kawałków. Niezgodność praktycznie czegokolwiek z bazowanym kanonem, kompletnie bezużyteczne przedmioty, konkurenci z marwicą mózgu, animacje wywołują konsternację i niezamierzone salwy śmiechu, oraz fatalne sterowanie i mechanika to główne bolączki tego tytułu. Rozumiem, że to gra mają ponad dwadzieścia lat na karku, oraz to, że może interaktywna maszyna sji di aj nie pozwalała na coś bardziej rozbudowanego, ale jeśli twoja gra przegrywa z tą na ośmiobitowej maszynie, to coś jest kurwa nie tak. Nie wierze jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógł dopuścić by to trafiło do sklepów lub nawet by ta marka trafiła w takie ręce. Ci pożal się boże twórcy, za takie zbezczeszczenie tej wspaniałej marki, powinni do końca ich karnego żywota, szorować wszystkie podłogi w hajrul na błysk kurwa. Wolałbym wbić sobie łyżkę w czoło niż przechodzić od deski do deski tę zniewagę ludzkości. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (przygodowe)